bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Epicsauce Simon/The War of Tadpole bee: Chapter 1, By Epicsauce Simon
CHAPTER 1 ' After a night of a near fatal Supreme sprout extravaganza (Long story), Tadpole bee thought he was ready for anything, but NOOOO. That stupid beekeeper HAD to interfere with his schedule. It happened like this:' ' “Hello there.” Tadpole bee introduced a beekeeper called Noobius McNoob to this house. Tadpole bee was satisfied that this beekeeper was harmless. After all, his username? That was hilarious, at least for him. “What brings you here?”' ' “I need help for my quest.” He replied. “I need more goo.”' ' In Tadpole bee’s mind, he thought, ''How did he know I had gumdrops? And he froze. A thousand questions formed in his head, but managed to restrain himself.' ' He has heard of all the other incidents that starred goo. He remembered the last one when all the beekeepers got brainwashed by Gummy bear. He didn’t need—he didn’t WANT—another war. He forgot about his username and decided to question him. “Why should I help you?”''' ' “I need to finish the second-to-last quest for cub buddy.”' ' Tadpole bee was getting more doubtful of him by the second. After all, the second-to-last quest for bee bear was made because Bee bear was temporarily brainwashed by the alien named AgentOrange, but he smiled evilly and managed to say, “Indeed. Right this way.”' ' Noobius followed Tadpole bee to what he liked to call ‘the frog zone’ because there were a lot of frogs. Tadpole bee meant it to be a comfort room, but he managed to make it into a secret torture chamber. Everyone else didn’t know how good Tadpole bee was good at building. They just assumed Tadpole bee bought this house from someone, but seriously! Who else would live in a pineapple? Well, besides this weird cartoon character everyone was talking about. Was it Bobby the sponge? He didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.' ' He was thinking of which torture device he wanted use. Spicy bee told him that any goo user, he has permission to exterminate. Every since the Goo War XXIV, everyone has been afraid to use goo. Even GumdropTheGummyBee, which was a new start for him.' ' '' I’m getting sidetracked, Tadpole bee thought. Now which torture device shall I use? ''' ' The Bubble In Head-inator? No, too flashy. Everyone would notice. The Frog Transformer? Nah, too honorable for a goo user. The SupersonicMajorLeagueMagnificentCannonball? Too Explosive. That would cause an explosion like three atomic bombs. There was also the Traumatic Tadpole Taser, which he was still working on. If he tried it now, he was afraid he would electrify himself.' ' Tadpole bee looked at the Pollen packed pulverizer and thought, ''Hmm...That will be okay. ''He thought of Noobius, a goo user, inside the machine, getting slapped eternally by a scooper. He warmed up to the idea.' ' Tadpole bee put on his Tadpole smile and invited Noobius in.' ' Noobius shuffled self-consciously and stared at the machine. He looked uncertain. “Are you sure?” He asked.' ' Tadpole bee had this almost uncontrollable desire to chuckle and say “Of course I’m not!” But he bit it back. Instead, he said,”I sure am! It is the Gumdrop Spouter! It will give you five thousand gumdrops, enough for a month!”' ' Tadpole bee didn’t realize how sarcastic he sounded until Noobius looked at him skeptically. “Okay, but if this doesn’t give me gumdrops…”' ' Now, what Noobius McNoob really thought was that he was evil. He saw Tadpole bee flinch when he mentioned goo, and he clearly saw his evil smile and thought, Wow, he looks like a villain, and like a crook. He thought he was crazy, and felt scared.' ' When Tadpole bee was walking him to this room that had TONS of frogs, hopping around, making bubbles’, he had a smirk on his face like he knew something he didn’t. Then when he got there, he looked at all the machines. One looked to be under construction, and one had a ripped piece of paper on it that said ‘...onic...ajor...gue...magnifi...t ca...ball,’ Which didn’t really reassure him.' ' Then Tadpole bee chose a shiny machine that looked like a porta-potty, except instead of a toilet, there was a patch of small white flowers, and—was that a scooper up there? Was he trying to kill him? He looked at Tadpole bees cute and sweet face and tried to dismiss the idea, but he couldn’t quite get it out of his head.' ' Anyways, back to Tadpole bee. He wanted to kill him for wanting goo, but that was kinda mean. He wanted to welcome guests to his house and chat, but if word of this got out into the neighborhood, then he will be infamous, which he didn’t want, but he was still thinking about it. What if this guy started Goo war XXV?' ' Tadpole bee did some intense thinking. He was smarter than most bees, since he is a mythic bee and inherited the other mythic bees traits: Vector bees knowledge, and Spicy bees endurance. Tadpole bee shared charming with the others. He could talk others into doing whatever he wanted, though his power has been shut off for him ever since the Supreme sprout incident. Vector bee lost his knowledge, at least a little, and Spicy bee lost his endurance. The mythic bees kept the other traits, but that’s it.' ' Tadpole bee was often mistaken as ‘weak’ and ‘dumb’, but like building, he was as good as the other mythics. Whatever about the 0.5 base attack. At least he had brains. Whatever about the base 10 energy. He had endurance.' ' Right. Back to Noobius McNoob.' ' Tadpole bee finally decided against it. He had no proof Noobius was going to destroy civilization. He pulled the secret gumdrop spouting lever and let Noobius in. The truth was, he was the only one with gumdrops left in the neighborhood, which left the other beekeepers stuck at Bee bear’s second to last quest for a Cub Buddy.' ' “Come right in!” Tadpole invited Noobius. “I’ll give you the gumdrops.”' ' Noobius saw him press the gumdrop lever, which was blue and pink. He soon lifted his doubts and stepped into the machine. Tadpole bee pressed the ‘on’ button and let the gumdrops rain onto the beekeeper. When he looked up, he saw that the scooper was withdrawn and there was a gumdrop dispenser replacing it.' ' When the machine stopped, Noobius had well over seven thousand gumdrops.' ' “Thanks!” Noobius walked out of the frog room and went outside.' '' I’m going to hope he doesn’t share those gumdrops, otherwise he might start Goo War XXV.'' Tadpole bee thought ominously. ' The last Tadpole bee saw of him he stared at his neck. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was a mark. Tadpole bee squinted, and it turned out the mark was a bears head, crossed with two spears—and the truth hit Tadpole bee as hard as a boulder. Noobius McNoob was a spy, working for Gummy Bear. He already started Goo War XXV.' Category:Blog posts